


I watched like 2 scenes from sleepy hollow and the headless horseman is hot

by slurper



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: Dullahan - Freeform, Edging, Fellatio, Other, Tetraphilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurper/pseuds/slurper
Summary: hey anybody else see that scene where he get chained up in that sewer ? anybody else gayALSO HE LOOKS SO UGLY W HIS HEAD ON GOD....





	I watched like 2 scenes from sleepy hollow and the headless horseman is hot

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. Anyways I love the og Disney horseman but JESUS that outfit... that axe... am I right fellas  
> also next challenge for myself is to write a fic that DOESNT feature dick succing for more that 1k words

As your mouth finally slips around the head of his erection, the horseman audibly jerks against his restraints, the cast iron clashing together and the chains straining against their tethers. You smile as you lazily, softly move your mouth up and down his rigid length, cherishing each sporadic movement as you decline to give him the intensity he’s clearly desperate for. You pop the dick out of your mouth, breathing wetly onto the underside of it, and you can feel his whole form relax slightly, his heavy breathing now pronounced and causing the chest restraints to creak. The horseman continues to twitch and shudder against his chains as you kiss and lick the underside of his cock, feeling out the veins pronounced under the taut skin. Without warning, you take a breath and guide his dick back into your mouth, taking it to the hilt and settling your tongue against its base. The man is practically thrashing now, as violently as he can against the rigid metal, and as you pull back and begin sucking in earnest, these movements intensify until he is just shaking tensely, the tremors traveling down the chains as well. As you slow your movements, swirling your tongue teasingly around the underside of the shaft, the horseman begins to move in sharp precise shudders. You moan encouragingly around his dick as he desperately thrusts his hips as best as he can, forcing his cockhead back into your throat with each strained jerk. His arms seem to be entirely relaxed in his chains, his abdomen pitched forward as far as he can possibly force it, as he focuses all his limited movement on fucking your mouth. When he seems to be nearing climax, you part your lips and release, settling back on your knees and letting his cock simply rest on the flat of your tongue as you wipe saliva from your chin. At this, the horseman’s body tenses altogether again, his hands balling up into frustrated fists as his dick twitches in protest. He continues to thrust into your now open mouth, his movements turning more frantic and shallow as he attempts to get enough stimulation to finally finish. The clumsy back-and-forth of the underside of his cock against your tongue isn’t enough, but you raise your hands to rest on his lower abdomen and you can feel the barely contained tension of his muscles there. You languorously let his dick fall out of your mouth, eliciting another frustrated struggle against his restraints that you could only imagine would be accompanied by a scream if he had the means to scream. Keeping your hands pressed against his flexing hips, you take just the head of his dick into your wet lips, pressing your tongue against the tip and tasting salty precum. The shaking tension instantly returns to his muscles, and for a moment you’re afraid you’ve gone too far and the horseman is already cumming. You let his dick go once again, pleased to see his absolutely unhinged struggling movements indicating that you stopped at precisely the right time. Worried now that any prolonged contact at all might push him over the edge, you plant a couple of wet kisses along the side of his straining cock before teasingly licking off the newly formed drips of precum from the tip, and you get to your feet. Once standing, you can’t help but fondle the shaft lightly with one hand as your other goes to the metal restraint on his shoulder, which is shaking violently with the jerks and shudders of his body. You smile at the space above his neck where the man’s head would be, and give his cock one last playful stroke before turning on your heel and exiting the chamber, the metal clanging together reaching a loud crescendo as the headless horseman thrashes desperately. You can almost hear the screams of the damned as you close the door with a grin.


End file.
